dbzroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Cell (Perfect Android)
@Perfect_Android 'Canon ' The 21st Android created by Dr. Gero. Created to Absorb Androids #17 and #18 to acheive Perfection. He has reached that goal, after several battles with the Z-Fighters; He held the Cell Games, where he meant his end at Goku's Son, Gohan. 'RP Canon ' After his defeat at the hands of Gohan, he escaped from HFIL, Ten years later. He stayed on Earth, causing unnoticable damage. However, he was planning a evil plan.. One that would shake the very foundation, of creation. 'Deadly Alliance' Seeing how Goku (@GokuTweet) and Vegeta (@VegetaTweet) were distracted by their battle, and later, injuried, he choose this time to act. His first target was the Father of Goku, Bardock. He shot a Death Beam from long distance, then finishes him off with a another energy blast. This act put several in fear, as they retreated to Capsule Corp. Later on, he recruited (Future) Super Buu and Super 17. Making his Alliance with them, he hunted down Goten, the son of Goku. After a long hard fought battle, Goten retreated to Capsule Corp., only to be followed by Cell. He shoot his signature Death Beam at Bulma Jr's son, Vegeta Junior, however, Goten jumps in the way, killing him. His alliance kills several others, including; Bulma, Pan (Older, and Younger), Dende (To an extent.) And the Namekian race, as he has Buu blow up New Namek. He then fights the Namek, Piccolo. Causing Cell severe trouble, Piccolo seemingly puts a end to Cell using his "Hell Zone Gernade" attack, but Cell survives, and uses it against him, killing the Namek, much to Goku's rage. After this, his alliance grows with Janemba, who goes and fights Vegeta (@VegetaTweet). At the same time, Cell challenges Goku (@GokuTweet.) During his battle, they are evenly matched, until Goku reveals his new power; a Super Saiyan Three. Meanwhile, Vegeta is saved by Super 17, who betrays the Deadly Alliance and kills Janemba, as Vegeta then rushes towards there location. Cell plays Goku, by getting on his soft side, and, to Vegeta's amazement, gives him a Senzu Bean. Cell then fires a Death Beam, piercing Vegeta's shoulder, and sucker punches the powered down Goku, and then uses Instant Tranmission to flee. He then recruits Broly, and then waits for the group of Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma Jr. Right before it starts, Broly blasts Cell, much to the surprise to everyone. And then flies off, leaving them to battle The two amazing battles between Vegeta and Cell, and Goku and Buu. Each has the opponent taking the lead, and then losing it, then gaining it back. Cell eventually cuts off Vegeta's arm, but is saved by Bulma Jr. After a Galick Gun through the back, they believe Cell is defeated, and rush over to help Goku. Cell, yet again, begins to pump himself up like a ballon, wanting to explode along with Planet Earth. Buu then leaves the Planet, as he believes Cell's plan shall work. After a talk between the two Saiyans, Goku bids farewell to Vegeta, and uses Instant Transmission, yet again, and takes Cell to a lone Planet. Cell then explodes, killing the Saiyan warrior. After they believe they are safe, they use the Dragon Balls to wish back everyone killed by the Deadly Alliance, however, Piccolo and Goku refuse to come back. But back in the deep reaches of Space.. A single Cell remains, and fuses with the remains of Goku's DNA... And it keeps growing... And growing.. And growing... 'TO BE CONTINUED '